


Feels Like Home

by Chibichan



Series: Fiori d'arancio [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichan/pseuds/Chibichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Much 'I Do' About Nothing'. After his marriage, Mokuba realizes he misses his nii-sama and comes back. Seto/Mokuba, pure brotherly love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> You really thought I was going to end it just like that? Of course not! After I'd finished writing 'Much 'I Do' About Nothing', I thought I may write a sequel. Then, after some time, I fell in love with a song I'd never heard before; it's called First Time by Lifehouse. There is one line in that song that just wouldn't leave me alone; that is, 'feels like home'. Needless to say, I was immediately hit by inspiration, and I just had to write this down.
> 
> This time we have no incest (because Mokuba is married and too naïve). Everything you see here is pure brotherly love. Though, I guess it contains slight language towards the end? Nothing too big, of course.
> 
> I'm really happy with how this came out, too. I think I may like it even better than 'Much 'I Do' About Nothing'.
> 
> I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D Feedback is loved.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

If there was one person in the whole world that Mokuba could always come back to since God-knows-when, it was none other than Seto.

When there was a storm that kept him awake, he would go to Seto's room and ask if he could sleep in his bed. When someone made him cry, he knew he could find sanctuary in Seto's arms. When something was bothering him, he knew he could tell Seto everything and his brother would still accept him.

Mokuba always thought—no, he was _sure_ —his brother was the best brother in the whole world. He wouldn't trade him for anything— _anything._

His brother was everything he had. He'd always meant so much for him and nothing could be done about it—he will always mean a lot to him, until the end of his days.

After the wedding and the moving out of the mansion, Mokuba had learned something new and important.

That is, Mokuba couldn't live his life and not include Seto in it. He was a part of him—blood of his blood. He'd always been the most important person in his life—and he would always be—he couldn't change it, not even if he wanted to (which he didn't, anyway).

Perhaps that's why, after exactly six months after the marriage, he'd come back home—his _real_ home.

It wasn't that he didn't love his wife. He just couldn't take it. They'd talked it over and they'd both decided that maybe the wedding had been a bit rushed. They didn't divorce or anything, they just decided to take some time on their own to think about it more carefully. They agreed they would go back to their old lives for a while, because they both needed it.

Yes, Mokuba needed his brother back in his life, even just for a little while.

His arrival had been most unexpected, he could tell by the look on Seto's face—his brother, always so cool and collected, had never looked so shocked in his entire life.

It had started raining quite badly that evening and Seto was just spending it like he spent every other evening since Mokuba had gotten married—alone in front of the fireplace, listening to the silent and relaxing crackle of the flames. He was slowly getting used to Mokuba not being around. This situation was bitterly funny—he'd never spent much time at the mansion, so deep he was in his work; and now, when there was no one there to keep him company, he'd spend hours in the big living room, looking at the fire and hoping that it could warm him up in the coldness of that house.

It was a habit he'd taken after Mokuba had left. But of course, no matter how much he tried to deny it, the house still felt awfully empty; and this time, it was most likely going to stay like that forever.

When somebody rung at the huge door, Seto jumped in surprise. Only those who had the keys to unlock the gate in front of the mansion could ring that bell, and the only people who had those keys were Seto himself and Mokuba.

Still, he didn't think he'd see Mokuba standing there, with a slight blush on his cheeks, his big luggage right there beside him, his hair and clothes all wet and lips curled in a sheepish smile.

Seto thought it was a dream at first; it had happened various times since Mokuba had transferred out. He'd have the same dream over and over again—Mokuba would come back one day, completely out of the blue.

And this looked an awful lot like his dream—only Mokuba was dripping wet from head to toe.

"Hi, nii-sama," Mokuba greeted shyly. Even after all those years, he still called him _nii-sama._

"Mokuba..." was the only coherent thing Seto could say.

It all felt a little too cliché for his likings, but he seriously didn't give a damn now. His brother—his beloved brother—he was back. He probably should ask him why he was standing there before Seto instead of being at home with his lovely wife—he should also give him some extra clothes if he didn't want Mokuba to catch a cold the day he'd finally come back—he should call Isono—he should, _he should,_ he should—

"I'm home."

But it all could wait. Everything could wait now—the questions, the clothes, the calls—heck, even the Earth could stop moving right there and then—Seto wouldn't give a damn.

The only thing he cared about now above all was the smile Mokuba had just given him.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a while, and it could warm him up in ways that not even the fire itself could.

"Welcome back."

The house felt like home again.


End file.
